


Tribute to the Bridegrooms

by EliseKerry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Casamento IwaOi, Ele é um bom amigo, M/M, Narrado pelo Matssun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliseKerry/pseuds/EliseKerry
Summary: Era o dia do casamento de duas pessoas muito importantes. Pessoas que mereciam um presente especial.





	Tribute to the Bridegrooms

Pov Matsukawa

Saí da casa dos Iwaizumi e fui direto para a casa no final da rua, onde os pais de Oikawa ainda moravam. Consegui uma boa quantia de fotos daqueles dois juntos com a Sra. Iwaizumi, principalmente deles na infância. Algumas eram bem engraçadas e outras mais comprometedoras, mas eu já conseguia visualizar a sequência perfeita que aquelas fotos fariam. E certamente a Sra. Oikawa também deve ter boas pérolas guardadas.

Bati na porta e logo uma mulher bonita de meia idade com cabelos castanhos me atendeu. Era obviamente mãe de Tooru, haviam muitas semelhanças.

Como eu já tinha conversado com ela por telefone e explicado o intuito da minha visita, ela logo me deixou entrar e disse que já tinha separado todos os álbuns de fotos que ela acumulou desde que teve filhos. Chegando na sala, me deparo com uma caixa média, com mais ou menos sete álbuns grossos e repletos de fotos.

Era exatamente o que eu precisava.

A Sra. Oikawa disse que eu podia ficar à vontade e que iria fazer um chá para nós e que enquanto isso, eu podia começar a olhas as fotos.

Eu tinha bastante trabalho pela frente.

*****

Conforme eu havia combinado com os antigos membros do time da Seijoh e outros jogadores que tiveram ou ainda tem contato com Iwaizumi e Oikawa - fiz um grupo no WhatsApp para mantermos contato sem que os dois pombinhos saibam - eu estava juntando as fotos que todos me mandavam. Era incrível que de todos que consegui contato, nenhum deles deixou de mandar ao menos uma foto. Eu teria bastante trabalho em selecionar as melhores.

Eu jamais imaginava que o casal fosse tão querido.

Com a família deles, consegui fotos interessantes da infância deles juntos. Eu estava selecionando as fotos e não conseguia não rir do quão óbvios eles sempre foram, mesmo na infância. Eu tinha a sensação de que eles estavam juntos em todos os momentos, e onde procurasse um, encontraria também o outro.

Aliás, essa informação foi confirmada pelos familiares do casal.

Nas fotos em que eles sabiam que estavam sendo fotografados, Oikawa sempre aparecia sorrindo, abraçando Iwaizumi ou o provocando de alguma forma.

Enfim, estava apenas sendo o Oikawa de sempre.

Já Iwaizumi também não havia mudado muito desde a infância. Continuava com a mesma cara séria, a mesma atitude taciturna e veladamente cuidadosa para com Oikawa.

Nos três anos que convivemos no clube de vôlei, pude ver de perto como se desenrolava a interação entre o casal, mesmo que na época eles não fossem de fato um casal.

Ao menos, não eram em suas próprias cabeças, pois para Hanamaki e eu, era apenas uma questão de tempo para que eles se dessem conta que aquela amizade estreita havia ultrapassado as barreiras de seus corações.

Piegas, eu sei, mas se você tivesse visto de perto como eles eram, concordaria comigo.

E era isso que eu queira mostrar no vídeo que eu produziria para o casamento dos meus velhos amigos.

*****

Ainda faltava uma semana para o casamento deles e eu estava correndo com a edição do vídeo, já havia pedido gravações de homenagens de todas as pessoas que achei que, de alguma forma, foram importantes para a história deles e estava bem satisfeito com as mensagens de felicitações de todos. Só faltava gravar a minha própria e juntar ao resto. Faria isso hoje, pois precisava mandar o vídeo para a moça da cerimônia, minha cúmplice nessa surpresa. Hanamaki havia me ajudado na parte das fotos e juntos selecionamos as melhores. Em minha humilde opinião, as melhores eram as fotos da infância e as que foram tiradas sem eles saberem. Inclusive, tínhamos algumas bem comprometedoras nos vestiários por onde passamos com o time. Eu esperava que Iwaizumi não ficasse muito bravo.

*****

Tudo pronto. O momento do casal havia finalmente chegado e agora estavam casados. Oikawa e Iwaizumi optaram por uma cerimônia simples, sem extravagâncias - apesar de eu ter quase certeza que se fosse por Oikawa, este momento seria um acontecimento e tanto, mas creio que Iwaizumi o convenceu do contrário, e nem quero imaginar as formas usadas para fazê-lo mudar de ideia. Os noivos já haviam assinados os papéis que oficializavam a união e era nítida a felicidade de ambos. Eu mesmo quase derrubei algumas lágrimas quando eles trocaram seus votos, mostrando para o pequeno grupo de pessoas o quanto eram apaixonados um pelo outro. Posso apostar que nenhuma daquelas pessoas ali presentes duvidava por um minuto sequer que aquela era a decisão correta para eles e que juntos eles seriam muito felizes. Já eram, na verdade, pois já viviam juntos desde a época da faculdade.

Agora, nos encaminhávamos para a pequena festa de comemoração que eles prepararam em um salão de festas e eu sinalizei para a cerimonialista que parasse a música por um momento. O vídeo estava pronto para ser mostrado.

Fui até o DJ e pedi o microfone. Eu estava meio nervoso também, no fim das contas. A pista de dança estava animada, várias pessoas dançando, se divertindo e comemorando a felicidade do casal, que estava no meio da pista também, abraçados. O rapaz na cabine logo abaixou a música até que o silêncio reinasse, atraindo então a atenção de todos que estava na pista.

A expressão de confusão estampada em cada rosto era hilária até. Principalmente de Oikawa e Iwaizumi e fui anda mais quando eles perceberam que eu estava com o microfone na mão, me preparando para falar.

\- Ahn... Bom, boa noite a todos os presentes - comecei, recebendo vários olhares interrogativos - Desculpem-me por atrapalhar a dança de vocês todos, mas acho que talvez vocês aprovem o motivo. Acho que a maioria aqui já me conhece, mas para os que não, me chamo Matsukawa Issei e, bom, eu conheço esses dois ali há vários anos e tive o prazer de participar do melhor clube de vôlei de Miyagi ao lado deles. - sorri, vendo a comoção que isso gerou em vários convidados que jogaram em outros times, como Kageyama e Nishinoya-san. Talvez eles não concordassem comigo, o que posso fazer?

\- Corvos, parem de grasnar! - Oikawa gritou para eles, do meio da pista, incapaz de perder a provocação, recebendo um peteleco de Iwaizumi-san por isso.

\- Enfim. O que eu quero dizer é que, bem... Oikawa, Iwaizumi... Eu preparei uma coisa pra vocês dois. Eu recebi ajuda de muitas pessoas que estão aqui hoje. Não há muito o que falar, então peço apenas para que vocês todos dediquem mais esses próximos minutos à eles. - terminei de falar e dei o sinal para que a cerimonialista desse o play no vídeo. Rapidamente devolvi o microfone ao DJ e fui para o lado de Hanamaki enquanto os primeiros acordes a música iniciava, junto das primeiras fotos que passavam no telão improvisado.

"O mundo está se apaixonando e uma flecha de luz atravessa o meu coração

Eu só quero entender você

Hey... Diga-me"

Fotos da infância deles, em aniversários, em meio à brincadeiras, jogando vôlei, até mesmo caçando insetos e dormindo esparramados pelo chão de algum cômodo... Cada pequeno momento que foi especial para eles estava passando ali, ainda que muitos momentos tenham ficado de fora, e que muitos outros estejam guardados apenas na memória deles, aquelas imagens certamente passavam a clara definição de uma sólida amizade construída durante muitos anos, daquelas que você não vê com frequência e que te deixa admirado com a lealdade e o cuidado mútuo.

Era essa a visão que eu tinha deles desde o clube.

"Mesmo um único milímetro parece tão longe

Neste nosso atribulado dia-a-dia

Mas eu não vou esquecer. Eu não posso esquecer

Desta brilhante primeira página"

Ao olhar ao redor, pude ver que várias pessoas já estavam emocionadas, outras - como a mãe de Oikawa - já estavam aos prantos. Eu mesmo, apesar de já ter visto o vídeo várias vezes, ainda me emocionava com o quão forte era aquela ligação entre eles. Olhei na direção do casal e ambos estavam vidrados no telão enquanto apertavam as mãos e seguravam o choro, vez ou outra deixando uma risada escapar, talvez pelas lembranças revividas pelas fotos.

"Nós parecemos ser um casal perfeito

Mas existem sentimentos complicados

Sentimentos que estou tendo pela primeira vez

Como um termômetro, mas acho que ele está quebrado"

Logo chegaram as fotos feitas pelos membros do time, fosse no colégio, nas quadras, vestiários e afins. Me dei o gostinho de colocar algumas fotos mais engraçadas e outras mais comprometedoras, onde podíamos ver, por exemplo, Iwaizumi olhando descaradamente o corpo de Oikawa no vestiário da Seijoh.

Eu não sabia quem havia tirado aquela foto, mas essa pessoa merecia um prêmio por estar na hora certa com o celular à postos.

"Na primavera uma flor floresceu e se apaixonou

Esta flor se esforçou muito para olhar para o alto e sorrir

Durante o claro e azul verão, um ramo também se apaixonou

Uma flor que não floresceu com aroma de pólvora"

E então, as fotos da nova fase desse relacionamento. O início do namoro, logo após a formatura do ensino médio, a ida para a faculdade, os treinos no time nacional, onde Oikawa obviamente esteve - e está até hoje - a decisão de morar juntos... Essas foram fotos tiradas das redes sociais de Oikawa, que sempre fez questão de deixá-las abarrotadas de imagens deles juntos. O que foi bastante útil pra mim.

Novamente olhei na direção do casal e agora podia ver algumas lágrimas sutis escorrendo pelo rosto de Oikawa.

"Você não é muito perceptivo

De modo que eu preciso dizer com minhas palavras

Irei lhe dizer agora mesmo

Hey... Eu amo você"

Certo, estava no fim. A parte das fotos estava concluída. Os noivos seguiam firmes tentando - precariamente - segurar as lágrimas, mas ainda havia a segunda parte.

Assim que a música parou, a imagem dos pais de Iwaizumi apareceu, já com uma mãe com olhos marejados. Acho que a parte de gravar o vídeo dos pais deles foi a mais emocionante, já que todo mundo chorou do início ao fim. A declaração das pessoas que acompanharam cada passo deles rumo ao amor que agora partilhavam era realmente tocante.

Ao ver seus pais lhe desejando toda a felicidade do mundo, Iwaizumi abandonou a pose de forte de chorou, escondendo o rosto no ombro de seu marido.

Em seguida, foi a vez da família de Oikawa. Ele, por ser bem mais chorão que Iwaizumi, nem tentou segurar e chorou antes mesmo que eles começassem a falar.

Talvez algumas lágrimas escorressem por meu rosto também, à essa altura.

Foi emocionante ver também as outras homenagens. Consegui até mesmo gravações de Ushijima e Kageyama, parceiros de time de Oikawa e antigas desavenças.

Obviamente, deixei meu próprio vídeo por último. E estava nervoso por isso.

Olhei minha própria imagem na tela e recebi alguns olhares daqueles que estavam próximos à mim. Era meio constrangedor, o tipo de coisa que a gente não faz, a menos que sejam pessoas muito especiais.

“Eu estou feliz de poder participar desse momento tão importante pra vocês, assim como participei de vários outros, durante esses muitos anos em que nos conhecemos. Tive o prazer de durante anos, jogar ao lado desses dois caras e certamente, escolher aquela escola foi a melhor escolha que eu fiz, pois foi assim que conheci pessoas incríveis. Obrigado por tudo isso que vocês proporcionaram à mim e à todos ao outros. Foi muito importante e gratificante. E hoje eu desejo à vocês nada menos do que aquilo que vocês merecem, que é a felicidade. O que é até um pouco engraçado, já que vocês já são felizes juntos e isso é visível pra qualquer um que os conhece e sabe o quão verdadeiro é esse sentimento entre vocês. Espero que isso apenas cresça e se solidifique sempre mais. Meu parabéns à vocês dois, e obrigado por tudo”.


End file.
